Traición
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Porque mañana todo volverá a ser normal con una diferencia. Ella era mía ahora. Jazz/Bells


**Traición**

**Disclaimer:**_ Como siempre, ya saben que todo esto pertenece a la señora Meyer, la idea es solo mía._

**Sumary: **_Porque mañana todo volverá a ser igual con una sola diferencia. Ella era mía ahora. Jasper x Bella._

**Advertencia: **_Hay una escena de sexo por lo que los menores _**Shu, shu :D**

**Disfruten esta locura :)**

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero correría todos los riesgos, caminé en silencio por la casa hasta llegar al balcón. Ella estaba ahí pero esta vez era diferente, lo sentía, hoy iba a suceder algo importante, lo olía en la noche. Me acerqué despacio a ella y pasé mis brazos por su cintura, ella saltó ligeramente y luego se relajó.

-Creí que estabas cazando, Edward-dijo ella.

-No soy Edward-susurré, ella se tensó y se giró rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jasper?-me dijo intentado liberarse de mi abrazo pero la atraje más hacia mi y tomé sus labios sin responder su pregunta. Ella se quedó paralizada y luego intentó separarse, yo tomé sus muñecas y las inmovilicé a un lado. Invadí su boca como estoy seguro que nadie más habrá hecho, ella empezó a devolverme el beso, volví a aprisionar su cintura, ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello y me atrajo todo lo que pudo a ella. Abandoné su boca y empecé a besar su cuello, ella gimió levemente y se apretó a mi.

Mis manos estaban por todas partes, recorriendo su cuerpo, llenando de fuego todo. La alcé en brazos y sin dejar de besarla la llevé a mi cuarto, la recosté en la cama y volví a recorrer su cuerpo. Era tan hermosa, me enloquecía totalmente, lo hizo siempre pero nunca me había dado cuenta, al menos hasta ayer.

_

* * *

_

_-Bella y yo tenemos algo que decirles-dijo Edward entrando en el salón junto a ella._

_-¿Qué es, Edward?-preguntó Esme, sentía la verguenza de Bella y la felicidad de Edward y Alice._

_-Nos vamos a casar-Nos quedamos con la boca abierta._

_-¡Felicidades!-los demás empezaron a felicitarlos, yo me había quedado mudo._

* * *

Cuando me dieron esa noticia me di cuenta de cuanto la quería, siempre había sentido que eso demoraría en pasar y ahora que la podía perder no iba a dejar que eso suceda. Desaté suavemente su bata que me reveló una corta pijama de seda que apenas y le cubría los muslos.

-Eres hermosa-le susurré, volví a besarla con pasión pero con cuidado de no lastimarla, necesitaba saber que era mía, quería marcarla como mi propiedad y que nadie se atreviera a tocarla jamás.

Mis manos bajaron de su cintura hacia sus piernas, recorriéndolas y sacando suaves gemidos de su boca, ella desabotonó mi camisa y la tiró lejos, besé su cuello y bajé por su pecho hacia sus muslos, ella se revolvía y gemía perdída en las sensaciones. Volví a subir y tomé su boca mientras introducía un dedo dentro de ella y Bella gimiómás fuerte, yo casi no podía aguantar las ganas de poseerla pero tenía que ir despacio, porque ella era especial.

Al final no aguanté más, me quité el pantalón y el boxer y volví a vesarla, entré muy despacio en ella, Bella se tensóy apretó su abrazo en mi cuello, yo me detuve temiendo que la estuviera lastimando.

-No... te detengas...-susurró, yo volví a ingresar lentamente en ella y me sorprendí de lo estrecha que estaba. Era virgen-Jasper...-me lla mó ella volviendo a ser presa de las emociones, enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, apresurándome.

Yo volví a moverme con cuidado, luchando por no perder el control y volverme brusco con ella pero Bella no ayudaba, sus gemidos, sus movimientos se iban llevando mi razón.

Sentí como ella se apretó alrededor mío al llegar al clímax y su repentina estrechez me hizo venirme tambíen en ella. Su cuerpo se relajó totalmente abajo mío y ambos intentábamos recuperar la respiración.

Salí suavemente de ella y me acosté a su lado, enredé mis brazos en su cintura y la abracé a mi, ella se acurrucó en mi pecho. Estaba exultante de felicidad porque a pesar de ser la novia de Edward era mía.

-Mía...-repetí en un susurro.

-Tuya-respondió ella abrazándose más a mi.

Que importaban los demás, esta noche éramos solo ella y yo y esta traición la llevaríamos en el corazón porque mañana todo volvería a ser normal con una diferencia.

Ella era mía ahora.

**

* * *

**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno! Qué les pareció? No sean malitas/os, es mi primer Jasper/Bella y me gustó la idea pues.. ^^! Espero que les guste ^^! Va a haber una segunda parte de Traición aunque no lo sé aún pero seguirá siendo Jazz x Bells. **

**Bueno, nos leemos por ahí, cuídense!**

**^Letty Evans O'Shea Swan^**


End file.
